Friends meet again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Semi-sequel to 'The one and only'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TOS.**

* * *

 **Friends meet again**

 **It's the year 2372 and 3 men meet again for the firt time in many years. They are James Kirk, Montgomery Scott and Spock.**

If things would be normal, only Spock would still be alive, Scotty was rescued by the crew of the Enterprise D after he was in transporter stasis for nearly 75 years and Kirk, believed to be dead, was actually stuck in the Nexus and brought back by Captain Picard and after helping stop Doctor Soran, Kirk returned to Earth with Picard. Spock, having survided his time on Romulus, returned to Earth a few montsh ago.

"Jim, pleased to meet you again. I was told that you'd died aboard the Enteprise B, sir." says Spock.

"Well, clearly I wans't, old friend. I ended up in a damn time-nexus and was stuck there for who knows how fuckin' long. Thanks to Jean-Luc Picard I'm no longer there. He managed to talk me into comin' back with him." says Kirk.

"You still had better luck than I did. After the Jenolan crashed, I had to sit, in the form of computer-code, in a transport buffer, not even sure if I'd ever get out of it." says Scotty.

"At least we all got to meet once more." says Kirk. "We're rather lucky. Few people get this second chance that we have now."

"True, sir." says Scotty.

"Spock, what have you been doing since last time?" says Kirk.

"I've been working with a secret underground movement on Romulus, building up towards a possible united Vulcan / Romulan future." says Spock. "I have to say though that the results have unfortunately not met my expectations and things might be worse than before I began the entire project, but I still see the potential for a positive future for my people and our distant cousins."

"I hope you're right, even though it seems unlikely." says Kirk.

"So do I, my friends." says Scotty.

"Thank you." says Spock.

"It's sad that things have changed so much over the years. There is not much left here in the 24th century for men like us." says Scotty.

"Yes, but we'll have to adapt as best as we can." says Kirk.

"Exactly. Truly a logical statement, Jim." says Spock.

"Adapt how? The Enterprise is gone, at least as we knew her. The real one, no bloody damn A, B, C or D." says Scotty.

"I know, but we can't let our minds be focused too much on the past." says Spock.

"Can we find a place for ourselves in this century?" says Scotty.

"I think so, Scotty. Don't give up." says Kirk.

"If ye say so, sir." says Scotty.

"Please call me Kirk, not sir. Our Starfleet commisions are obviously no longer active." says Kirk.

"I forgot that." says Scotty.

"I shall see you both a month from now. It's time for me to return to Vulcan." says Spock.

"Alright." says Kirk. "Scotty, would you like to join me for a drink at 'The White Hawk' later?"

"Sure." says Scotty.

5 hours later at the bar named 'The White Hawk' on Redwood Street.

"Jim, what was your time in the nexus like?" says Scotty.

"It was like being wrapped up in pure joy and peace, but also empty since it wasn't real." says Kirk.

"Right, but it must've been better than being in bloody transporter stasis." says Scotty.

"Yeah, I guess so." says Kirk.

"What are your plans?" says Scotty.

"I've not decided." says Kirk. "I'll probably figure it out as I go along."

"Sounds like a great idea." says Scotty.

"Thanks, Scotty." says Kirk.

"Ah, so we're finding life a bit lonely, are we?" says Scotty.

"Man! Good thing you're an engineer. With a tact like that you'd make one crappy psychiatrist." says Kirk.

Scotty simply laugh a bit.

"Jim, you're still as sarcastic as ever." says Scotty.

"Thanks, old friend." says Kirk with a small friendly smile.

"You're welcome." says Scotty.

"How do you plan to spend retirement...?" says Kirk.

"I've bought a house by Lake Yori on Faenigus 6 and I will live there, fishing and reading for as long as I have left." says Scotty.

"Good idea." says Kirk.

"It sure is." says Scotty.

"Yes." says Kirk.

"I hope Spock's fine..." says Scotty.

"Ya worry too much, ol' friend. It's turnin' your hair white." says Kirk, making a small joke.

 **The End.**


End file.
